


you are my replica of the multiplying universe

by eriev



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, Other, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriev/pseuds/eriev
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley had met before Eden, though neither would remember when they met in the Garden.From Crowley's perspective, they remembered being an angel as one would look at a blurry photograph, the colors in the right places but the image out of focus.  Godly love, but not the harmony of the Host.  Making the cosmos, but not the exact feeling of stardust in their palms.  They knew they were missing someone, but they could only catch flashes of warmth and the tail end of laughter.Before and After.  Featuring a couple drabbles and pieces of fanart.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	you are my replica of the multiplying universe

**Author's Note:**

> I love the handful of the earth you are.  
> Because of its meadows, vast as a planet,  
> I have no other star. You are my replica  
> of the multiplying universe.  
> – Pablo Neruda’s “Sonnet XVI”

“What have you been working on?” Aziraphale asked.

“Let me show you,” Emuva said, taking Aziraphale’s hand and leading him through the cosmos, a glittering sea of dancing light. Emuva had taken stardust in their metaphysical hands, breathing the mixture to life with helium and hydrogen, cupped each newborn star and formed it, warm and thrumming in their palms.

The same warmth enveloped their being at the sight of the starlight reflected in Aziraphale’s brown eyes, the color similar to the leather-bound tomes in the Hall of Records where he could often be found. His mouth was slightly agape with wonder as he took in the sight. He was silent, though Emuva knew he would ask plenty of questions in time. 

“Lost for words?” Emuva said.

“My dear, this is incredible.” Aziraphale took Emuva’s other hand and they drew close. Their essences mingled. An ocean of light, atoms receding and crashing against each other like waves. They were a tangle of light and warmth, radiating love that added to the harmony of the Host. Still, a note played at a frequency only they could hear, wrapped up in each other. Not millions, not One, or two, but one entity.

And it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a longer fic that I don't know if I'll ever finish, but I'll link it if I ever do. For now, there's this.
> 
> Crowley's celestial name Emuva comes from me mashing together the Hebrew names Ahuva (love/beloved) and Emunah (faith).


End file.
